The Curse Aftermath
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: The curse is broken and Snow and Charming have a lot to discuss. If he would just let her. But it's been 28 years, talking isn't enough.
1. Broken

**After seeing the such kind reviews, I will be posting more soon! All reviews are appreciated. Also check out my other ouat fic, THANK YOU. **

Snow looked anxiously at Charming, she didn't know whether to be the first to point out the obvious. She was scared about what they might have to unravel, after all Mary Margaret wasn't completely innocent. She slept with Dr Whale after all... But David slept with Kathryn... Although they were married. All these thoughts running through her mind did not go unnoticed by Charming who was sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked at Snow seeing how worried she looked, he put his arms round her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap.

"What's wrong Snow?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah... I know, I know."

"So, what is it?"

She looked away, averting her eyes from meeting Charming's. He reached to her cheek and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. Snow turned her head to face him and he looked deep in to her eyes. This conversation was going to have to wait, he always knew how to get what he wanted, by being completely and utterly charming. She put her hands on his cheeks, cupping them and bent her neck so she could kiss him. He met her lips and deepened the kiss, getting lost in the moment and passion, it had been 28 years without being able to kiss the man that she loved. Yes, granted, Mary Margaret and David kissed but that wasn't the same. They didn't have these memories of fighting battles together and going to the ends of the earth to wake them up and save their lives. This was much more than a kiss, it was a thought shared; letting each other know they never wanted to be apart again. Before pulling away Snow whispered

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Snow."

"We need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yeah we do."

"But can we just make out a little longer?"

"Hm, no I think it's important we talk."

"... Please?"

He looked deep in to her eyes once again. He put one of his hands on her back and stroked it slowly. Snow let out a sigh.

"Fine... You win."

"Yes!"

He smiled deviously. It was reassuring to know after 28 years apart, he still had this affect on her.

* * *

Being curled up in the covers was the only place Snow White wanted to be. In this ever lasting dream of being protected by the person you love. She couldn't explain it, but when she was in his arms, she felt safe. As if no harm could come to her. When he had his arms wrapped around her she didn't feel frightened or scared, she felt like life was perfect. There's only so much that the sheets can do, they can give you your heavenly moments but lying in bed with your eyes closed, falling to sleep is when you really start thinking. This was no exception to Snow White. She started to think what would happen when they talked about how David had acted, what would happen when they had more conversations with Emma. What if Emma couldn't forgive them, she just wanted her to be safe, to protect her just like charming did for Snow. Before she knew it a single tear ran down her cheek. Worrying was all she ever seemed to do lately, she just wanted to be happy, however the universe didn't want to let that happen... That is if the universe is a woman named Regina.

"Snow? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just keep getting myself worked up over things and it's silly! It's completely silly, I know that. The curse is broken, I have you, I- I have emma and Henry! I just can't help feeling that this isn't going to last."

"Even though we don't have the best track record, I will be here by your side every step of the way. Whether it's fighting with Regina, or having to face that ass we call whale, I will be there."

"You promise?"

"When have I ever let you down before?"

There fingers intertwined and finally they're hands joined. They didn't let go of each other, they fell to sleep in each others arms, taking advantage of the time they had before it was ripped from underneath them.


	2. Family?

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you like it and I really appreciate reviews! Thank you for the reviews I've had so far and thank you to everyone following the story!**

Snow awoke to the smell of pancakes. She slowly moved her self from the bed putting on her dressing gown and walking in to the kitchen. There was David cooking breakfast, her favorite well Mary Margaret's favorite the food in fairy tale land was much different. She smiled at how cute he looked, rummaging around the kitchen as if they had lived this way for years now. She walked up behind him naturally wrapping herself in his embrace. He kissed her on the temple and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy."

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, your favorite, pancakes."

"How did you know they were my favorite?"

"I didn't spend all those mornings in grannies at 7.15 without learning a thing or two."

She giggled like an embarrassed school girl, remembering of those mornings. She looked up at him, having the urge to talk about those meetings that they had. So curios to why he didn't pick her but chose Kathryn. She understood he didn't have his memories but David in ways was a lot like Charming, and it hurt her to think Charming could not pick her in any

predicament, cursed or not. She decided to say something.

"Do you know all those times we met at grannies, I keep thinking back on them and I jus-"

"I know what your going to say. I don't like thinking about them either, about the life we had before... The decisions that were made. But it wasn't me Snow, that was David Nolan."

"We can't keep blaming our past mistakes on Mary Margaret and David Nolan, we are the same people. Their mistakes are our mistakes."

"So what are you saying? You intentionally slept with Dr whale?"

"Firstly; you are completely missing the point and secondl-"

"Mary Margaret's mistakes are your mistakes."

"David will you let me finish."

"I'm just saying, it's hard to think that I'm not the only one who has been with you."

"Well it would have stayed that way if you just chose me!"

They both stopped in their argument to turn and see Emma standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sleepily walking down the stairs unaware of what she was about to walk in to, she stood awkwardly.

"Hey." Emma looked at her parents anxiously.

"Morning." They replied in unison.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and walked in opposite directions. Emma sat down helping herself to the pancakes on the table that Snow had not eaten. She picked up the syrup and poured it all over her stack of pancakes. Emma mumbled to herself whilst she tucked in to her breakfast.

"Mmm, my favorite."

"They are?" Snow smiled to herself.

"Yup. You having any?" Emma pointed her fork to the leftovers.

"Sure, why not."

Snow grabbed the plate and pulled it towards her. Emma passed her the syrup which she applied a generous amount of. Their plates looked identical and they both took a bite simultaneously. David looked over, watching the similarity between the two and he couldn't help but grin. Snow was just about to take another bite when David sneaked in and stole the piece of pancake off her fork. He chuckled as she hit him on the arm playfully. Emma started to look a little uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't, they are her parents why should she feel weird around this behavior They are happy. She's part of a happy family, she just couldn't get used to this, she's never had two people who care about her and a perfect life. It was different.

"I need to get down to the station... Check on business. So I'll see you later."

"Oh OK You wanna talk later? We could go get a hot chocolate from Grannies, talk things over? I mean if you want?"

"Talk about what?"

"Don't push it Snow." Charming whispered.

"You know, just talk... As mother and daughter."

"I, uh really got to get going."

Emma closed the door and both Charming and Snow watched as she left. Snow sighed and looked down at her plate. David squeezed her arm in comfort.

"It's OK Snow. She will get used to it... In time."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her worry of how her relationship with David would go was replaced by the thoughts of her mother and daughter relationship that at the moment seemed like it was beyond saving.


	3. Happiness Not Vengeance

**Finally got round to updating it, sorry for the wait. Thank you for the reviews, it always encourages me to write more when I see your kind reviews, so thank you and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.**

It had been a long day of sitting around and thinking. Thinking about everything and anything. To say Snow White had an active imagination was a understatement, she drove her self crazy with unrealistic theories. What if Emma couldn't forgive her and left her forever? What if Charming blamed Snow for Emma being reluctant towards the idea of them being a family? What if Regina finally won and took away her happiness and she was left with nothing until one day the pain was too much to handle? What if she could never find fulfillment in her life and was left feeling alone and empty? Her life and her thoughts were filled with 'what ifs'. She just wanted to be happy, she wanted things to work out, for once in her life. No curses, no vengeance, no misery... Just happiness. She started to think about what could have made her happy and she quickly settled on the answer hat was deep inside her heart. Emma.

* * *

Snow found herself at Mr Golds pawn shop, asking him for a favor She knew making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin was a bad idea, yet she found herself standing two inches from him asking him for a solution. Asking him for magic.

"Two drops is all you need and what you desire will happen."

"Two drops and Emma will be mine?"

"Well it's obviously not that simple dearie. No two people are exactly alike. For this to work you need to something of significance to Emma."

"What do you want for this?"

"Me? No, no, no as I've told you before, I'm invested I'm your future."

She watched him as he cackled. That was a noise she had not heard in a while, a painful screeching noise that made her nose scrunch up but she was desperate and this would finally give her and Emma a chance. A chance for acceptance. Snow carefully eyed Mr Gold as she walked out of the tiny store, watching him as a devious smirk spread across his mouth. He made her feel scared and small, he made her feel sick. This showed how much she was willing to risk to have Emma back in her life, just how it should have been and how it is meant to be. Snow walked out of the pawn shop looking down at the glass bottle in her hand, the liquid was purple and it was glowing. 'All magic comes with a price' she muttered to herself over and over, she felt nervous. She looked up from the bottle, setting eyes on a couple walking with their daughter, hand in hand. Instead of smiling at this wonderful image she found her self crying, crying in the middle of the street. There was a pain inside her, a pain that when thought of, it made her heart ache. Emma didn't just miss out on a childhood, Snow missed out on her daughters life, she missed everything. Her first steps, her first words, her first boyfriend, her first job... Even her first child. It hurt her that Emma had to go through it alone, it hurt her more that she wasn't there for it all. This magic could help. It could give them all a second chance. A chance to get something right, for once.


	4. Something of significance

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews and views I can't believe I've gotten so much!**

**In answer to a question: The potion was to make Emma love her. I thought about it making her a little girl but decided that Snow is too smart to forget about her grandson and take Henry's mother away from him however I agree that would have been interesting! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you like it and I will try to update soon!**

* * *

"Something of significance... Where am I supposed to find that?"

Snow muttered to herself as she rummaged through Emma's belongings. Breaking the boundaries between her and her daughter even breaking the boundaries as roommates. She would never have thought this is something she would end up doing but she felt that to be truly happy, she would need to take a risk. She started looking through her draws and desk when suddenly she stopped. The light was reflecting off something in a box, something glass. She started to look through the box, pulling out her special embroidered blanket which snow held close to her chest in memory. She reached in once more and started to pull something out of the box, something that made her heart drop. She froze, holding the glass unicorn mobile in front of her.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Emma!" Snow jumped up quickly, hiding the potion in her coat.

"What are you doing in my room? Why- why are you holding that? You went through my stuff?"

"No, I- well yes but... Emma, why do you have this?"

"Well not that it's any of your business but I got it from gold."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No but, I feel like I should and I quite like it. Why does it even matter? It's just a stupid ornament."

"No, Emma it's much more than that. It's the mobile that used to hang over your crib, it was specially made just like your blanket. I picked unicorns because I love how beautiful and magical they are, just like I knew you would be."

Emma paused and looked up at Snow. The reminder of the childhood she was supposed to have was so painful, all she wanted to do was scream and shout about how unfair everything had been but she just put up her walls and blocked out the emotion. Snow reached up to squeeze Emma's arm in comfort but she shrugged it off. She didn't want this, she couldn't cope with this. She turned to walk out of the room, Snow walked after her.

"Emma please! Why can't we ever just finish a conversation?"

"Because I don't want to! I don't want to think about all this childhood crap, I don't care anymore. I don't want these explanations or memories, I've grown up, I got past the idea of having a perfect family and maybe you should too!"

"I can't! I'm sorry but I can't! Do you know how happy I was when I found out I was pregnant? I thought I'd never be able to have a child but your grandmother gave up her life so I could. You were going to be the most important thing in my life, in your fathers life too. I had planned everything out, we made you a beautiful nursery, Emma all we wanted was for you to have a happy childhood. It broke my heart when I had to give you away, that was never my intention, I was always going to go with you but you came to early and if I wanted you to be safe I had to let you go. David, he risked his life to keep you safe, he almost died. What happened, was not my fault I just wanted to give you your best chance. Why can't you see that?"

Emma sighed and walked over to snow. She could see the tears welling in her mothers eyes. Emma looked at Snow and slowly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I know, I understand all that it's just a lot to take in you know?" Emma dropped her arms and took a step back. "My whole life, I knew one thing: my parents abandoned me. I thought up a lot of explanations my parents would give me when I finally met them... But I didn't expect it would be to save fairytale land because my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I read about you in books, through the whole second grade I wanted to be a princess and the fact that I was actually meant to be one... It's so hard to believe."

In that moment Snow realized her daughter was trying, it was hard for her but she was trying. Forcing love up on someone doesn't make it real, they have to come to it on their own terms. What was she doing?

"I know Emma. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's fine."

"OK I'm sorr- ... OK."

"Well I better be heading back to work, I only came back for my walkie talkie in case Henry tried to get in touch with me."

"See you later. Dinner at grannies?"

"Sure. Just one thing though, Mary Margaret, why were you in my room?"

'Just tell her, explain, she will understand' Snow thought to herself. She shouldn't make matters worse by lying to her face. It was time to be better, time to be honest.

"I- I was looking for a sweater, I don't like my wardrobe so much."

Emma laughed and grabbed a sweater from her bed and tossed it to Snow before walking out of the apartment to get back to work. Snow held the sweater close and walked out of Emma's room, leaving her coat behind.


	5. Dark Magic

**Thought I would do another update, I hope your enjoying this! Just let me know if you want me to continue by giving me a review.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews I have had so far, your all lovely! So thank you.**

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Snow and Charming were sat down reading, everything seemed peaceful. Finally they were acting normal, like noting ever happened. Snow wasn't so sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"We should get going we're meeting Emma and Henry at grannies in ten minutes." Charming said placing his hand on his wife's knee.

"Yeah we should, will you grab my coat please, I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, where is it?"

"I don't know, it's my grey one." Snow called from the bathroom.

"Great, that helps." Charming muttered.

He walked in to their bedroom looking through her draws and then came back in to the living room.

"Snow I can't find it, I've looked everywhere."

"I really doubt you've looked everywhere."

"Well the only place I haven't tried it Emma's room. Shall I look there?"

"What?" Snow called, not being able to hear him.

"I said shall I look- never mind."

David sighed and walked up the stairs to Emma's room, peering around her bedroom feeling awkward. He spotted Snow's coat on the floor. He dragged it up of the floor, taking no care.

"Snow I've got it." He called to her.

"Good, come on then, we need to go."

Just as he was about to walk away something dropped out of the inside pocket and landed on the rug. He stared at the test tube not knowing what to think. It looked like magic but it couldn't be, Snow wouldn't have magic especially not this type of magic, it was dark. He carefully picked up the bottle and examined it.

"David? Hurry up, we need to go."

He walked slowly down the stairs holding the bottle in front of him. Snow began to speak but stopped in sight of what he was holding. Her heart dropped.

"Snow. Would you like to tell me why I found this in your pocket?"

"Not really..." Snow sighed.

"I can't believe you. After everything we said about wanted to be honest with each other now the curse is broken and live happily whilst we can, before it's taken away."

"I meant that, I still do!"

"Then what is it for? Why do you have... Dark magic?"

"You have to understand that I-"

"Mary Margaret!"

Snow knew he was angry, he always used her cursed name when he was disappointed in her. She felt guilty and ashamed in herself. The right thing to do would be to tell the truth... But the easiest thing would be to lie. She was just about to tell him a made up story when he looked in to her eyes and in that moment she knew she would have to tell him the truth. She sighed and collapsed on to the chair.

"I just wanted her back David. I wanted her to be ours."

"By the force of magic? Snow, that's not love and you know that."

"Of course I know that! I'm not delusional. Don't you ever think about it though? David she acts like she resents us, I feel like there's no way to make us in to a family again."

"If she found out about this it would ruin our chances altogether."

"I know. Charming... I'm so sorry."

She broke down on his lap. He saw his wife pain and it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. This was her daughter and she acted like she didn't want to be part of the family. He felt it too, the anger, the resentment. It pained him too. He wanted to break down but he wouldn't, he couldn't. Instead he scooped Snow up and lifted her on to his lap. He looked at her adoringly, she was heart broken. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"It's all going to be ok Snow. We can be a family. She found us."


	6. The Ring

**I hit over 2,000 views thank you so much! Thank you for the reviews also. Since i'm getting more followers, I am leaving the next chapter open for suggestion and I will give credit to you for it? Maybe... I don't know if that's something your interested in. **

**So I wanted some Snowing fluff, so here is Snowing fluff! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

They all sat at the diner in silence. Henry and Emma kept exchanging glances whilst Snow played with the food on her plate and Charming stared out the window.

"Why were you late gramps?" Henry tried to break the silence.

"We just lost track of time."

"Why what were you doing?"

"Henry!" Emma interrupted looking as if she was about to throw up.

"We were just talking, that's all. The clocks broken in the kitchen so we didn't realize." Snow reassured.

Emma gave a sigh of relief. She still felt sick about the last time she walked in on them.

It was becoming apparent to both Emma and Henry that Snow and David have had a disagreement. Apposed to their usual smiling and gazing at each other, they hadn't even made eye contact. The atmosphere was very awkward. Henry tried to break the tension once again.

"Hey grandma how come you still have your ring on that finger?"

She looked down at her middle finger. " I don't know Henry, it didn't feel right changing it."

"Is everything alright with you two?" Emma pointed her fork at them both.

"We are fine." They said in unison.

All four of them walked to the truck.

"Are we all going back home?" Charming asked.

"Well I need to take Henry home to Regina first so I'll meet you back at the apartment in 20 minutes." Emma emphasized the time.

Charming and Snow traveled back to the apartment not saying a word. He was still disappointed and Snow still felt guilty. She had her hand resting on the hand break and when Charming went to change gear he brushed her hand. They both looked at each other, caught in a moment. David pulled over the truck and looked a Snow, she couldn't bring herself to say anything, all she could do was apologize and he had already heard it. He cupped her face with his hands staring in to her eyes once again and kissed her. She undid her seat belt and climbed over in to his seat still kissing him. He finally pulled away.

"I love you Snow White."

She smiled. "And I love you Charming."

He dropped his hand from her face and stroked her hand before taking it in his. He took the ring from her middle finger and looked up at her, holding the ring an inch from her face. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

"David what are you doing?" She laughed.

"I know that we're married in our world but I want to married to you here as well. I love you and I don't want anyone to question where we stand. Even though I don't doubt for a second that I will find you if we ever get split up, I want you to have the confidence in knowing your husband is out there."

"Yes David Nolan." She smiled "Of course I will marry you."

Still straddling him, she kissed him, he ran his hand through her hair. He did this a lot, he liked the fact that he didn't get his hand tangled in her long thick hair. She laughed noticing this, pulling away.

"I've missed that laugh." He whispered.

"I've missed you." She said stroking his face.

David looked at his watch. "We have ten minutes until we need to be back home."

"Well then... We probably shouldn't waste any time." She smiled deviously.

He definitely listened, straight after she finished that sentence he started to kiss her neck whilst caressing her back.

"Charming." She sighed breathlessly.

"Snow." He mumbled in to her hair.

His hand which was placed on her thigh slowly edged upwards as he continued to kiss her neck. She drew a sharp breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, we do need to get back." Snow whispered.

"Oh no. Your not allowed to wear that short skirt, sit on my lap, get me all worked up and shut me down."

"Charming I-"

"Snow. This is happening so shut up and kiss me."

She giggled and she kissed him. Making out in a truck, they both felt like love struck teenagers. He pushed her down on to the seat and started to remove her cardigan when his phone rung. He let out a sigh of frustration and sat up to take the call.

"Hello?!"

"Where are you, you have been ages are you OK?"

"Emma? Ye- yes... We're fine we're just-" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Wait... Are you... Oh my god. Seriously? Control yourselves!" She shouted then she hung up.

Charming looked at Snow "I think we're in trouble."

She giggled and he continued to finish what they started.


	7. If Your Still Bleeding

**To clear this up, a bit ago I said the potion was to make Emma love Snow, I've changed my mind so I could make it more personal. The potion was to make Emma young again.**

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm pretty pleased with it. **

**Thank you to ouatevilregal8 for the ideas, please check out her stories, they are amazing.**

**As always reviews are appreciated, I love reading them. **

* * *

Emma sat in the apartment with her head in her hands, trying to forget the conversation she just had with her father. When she finally brought up her head, she looked round the apartment.

"God this is a mess." She muttered to herself.

Sighing she stood up and started to tidy the apartment, throwing all Snow and David's belongings in to their bedroom. She threw a bunch of clothes that had been left on the side in to their room when something smashed.

"Shit." She walked up and moved the coat out of the way to see a purple liquid on the floor. "What the hell?"

She thought about what it could be and remembered the potion she saw Gold holding. Being the curios person she was she grabbed her jacket and drove to Mr Gold's shop.

* * *

"Gold. I have a question for you."

"Miss Swan and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do we have magic here?"

"Well done dearie, what was your first clue? Regina throwing people up against walls?"

"I mean.. Potions, purple liquid ones to be exact."

Gold smirked realizing what she was hinting at. He unlocked his counter and brought out a number of bottles containing blue, red and purple liquids. Emma pointed at the purple potion.

"What does that one do?"

"Well that's my information. Why do you need to know?"

"Gold, it would just be so much easier if we skipped the riddles and you just told me."

"If your referring to the potion your mother possesses, it would be a potion containing love."

"Love?"

"Surely you know what that is, one of your many foster parents must have taught you that much at least."

Emma scowled at him and walked out of his store slamming the door. On the way back to the apartment thinking to herself what her mother was going to do with this potion. Perhaps she wasn't going to do anything but then why would she have it? And risk going to Gold after everything he has done to their family. When Emma finally arrived back to the apartment judging by the sound of giggles her parents were home. She walked up the stairs to find that Snow and David had not yet made in to the apartment but they were stood in the hallway, David tickling and grabbing Snow by the waist whilst she was squealing like a teenage girl. Emma coughed making her presence noticed.

"Oh Emma, hi." Snow practically shouted.

"Hey." Emma mumbled giving Snow the cold shoulder and walking in to the apartment.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Snow asked Charming.

"Yes!" Emma shouted from inside.

Snow and Charming walked in to the apartment ready to be told off for their inappropriate behavior they had their apologies at the ready.

"You can go." Emma told David.

"Emma it was my fault-" David began to explain.

"What? Oh ew, no I'm not talking about that."

"So what did we do?" Snow asked.

David was walking to place his jacket in their bedroom when he stopped and saw the potion broken on the floor. He turned and looked at Emma showing the guilt in his eyes and Emma with the sadness in hers. Snow was still waiting for Emma when she noticed the silence and turned to David to ask him what was going on, when she saw the broken bottle.

"Emma I know how this must look but I can explain!"

"Well what a shame because I don't want to hear it."

"Emma don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Well my 'mother' is an idiot!"

"Well it seems there was no need for me to use the potion to turn you in to a child because judging by your behavior you are one." Snow muttered.

"You were going to turn me in to a child?!"

"She wasn't thinking clearly." David tried to reason.

"No but she's clearly stupid! Rumpelstiltskin of all people, really?" Emma shouted.

"Emma will you please just sit down?" Snow asked.

"I would but I'm paralyzed by your stupidity." Emma replied.

"Stop calling your mother stupid!"

"Well your equally as stupid for letting her do it. Jesus, I hope it's not hereditary."

David dropped his head in to his hands and after a few moments of silence Emma sat down. Snow looked at her and just as she was about to speak Emma stood up again.

"It's like you don't think at all, you do know I have a twelve year old son right? Because if it wasn't weird enough that I'm the same age as you guys for it to be more normal I have to be the same age as my son... WHO'S TWELVE."

"Your right it was a stupid, stupid idea-"

"Yes it was!"

"But you don't want to be here, I feel like you resent the fact that we're together and part of that is because of the years we lost, we can get them back!"

"That's your great solution? Mary Margaret as painful as the past was it toughened me up. Do I wish I had a better childhood? Of course, but it's happened and I don't want to change anything now, for Henry's sake and especially not with the use of dark magic. Or anything involving Rumpelstiltskin."

"Emma do you not understand how much this pains us? Your so unhappy and it hurts me."

"Yeah well if you gave the wardrobe thing more thought you could have saved us all the misery."

"We told you we did that to give you your best chance!" Charming interrupted.

"And look how that turned out!"

"Emma we love you and-"

"And you don't think I love you? Of course I do! Your my parents!" Emma burst.

Silence hit the room once again as Emma realized what she just said and Snow started to tear up. Charming walked towards Emma to comfort her and she turned and walked away.

"No we're not doing this." Emma shouted, her voice breaking trying to hold back the tears.


	8. The Question I Ask

**Hello my wonderful readers! I can't believe how many views, favorites follows and reviews my story has gotten so I thank you! **

**Your reviews make me smile, please send more and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Next chapter I will be doing a flashback to what happened when Emma and Snow were drunk. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma lay with her face buried in the pillows listening to her parents talk in what they thought was a whisper.

"But David I already told you."

"I just really don't get it Snow. I don't. You put our whole family relationship in jeopardy."

"I have apologized over and over. What more can I do?"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Ok so you go from proposing to me in the car to telling me this is unforgivable?"

Emma wrapped herself up in her sheets. She just wanted silence, it wasn't too much to ask for.

Charming's voice went lower "I'm not saying I can't forgive you, I love you and nothing will change that, I just hope Emma feels the same way. We have just got her back Snow, and I know it's going to take time for her to get used to the idea but I love her and I want to protect her and you going to Rumpelstiltskin really isn't helping."

"I know but David you have to understand-"

"No Snow, I don't have to."

Emma heard footsteps and then the door slam she also heard her mother try to stop him but it was no use. She could hear her Snow sit down and begin to cry, it took all her heart not to feel sorry for her. But she knew this cry, this was the cry that she heard when David chose Kathryn, this was the cry when Regina framed her. It was the cry of feeling helpless like nothing she did would make a difference. She could leave her any longer the grip she had on Emma's heart was just too strong, she got up and walked downstairs.

"I am still unbelievably mad at you." Emma told Snow.

She turned the kettle on and got out two mugs before emptying the right amount of cocoa in to each cup.

"If your mad at me why are you doing this?"

"Because despite what you and David think, I do care about you and it hurts me when your in pain." Emma stated, Snow Smiled. "Don't smile, your supposed to be in pain."

Snow's smile dropped immediately. "Right."

Emma poured the water, stirring in the mix, adding cinnamon and a generous amount of whipped cream. She placed a cup in front of Snow before sitting down and cautiously sipping hers.

"So why did you really do it?" Emma asked her.

"I don't know, it was stupid, I shouldn't have-"

"No I want the honest truth, why?"

Snow sighed. "Emma I just... Didn't want to lose you."

They stared at each other in silence.

* * *

When Snow awoke she was curled up on the floor and Emma was sprawled out next to her with a blanket wrapped around the two. She sat up and looked around the apartment, she got up and covered Emma with the blanket and put a pillow under her head. She moved the glasses and the empty wine bottles in to the kitchen made her self a cup of coffee and sat at the table rubbing her temple. Charming walked in to the apartment and was about to speak but Snow shushed him and pointed to Emma who was still asleep.

"I'm sorry I left, is everything OK?" Charming whispered.

"It's ok I understand. Yeah everything's fine. Where have you been?"

"Good. What happened last night? Judging by the amount of empty bottles you had fun."

"I don't remember the details but we stayed up all night and talked, and drank... A lot. You didn't answer me, where did you go last night?"

"I just had some stuff to take care of, it's not important. Then I stopped in the cabin in the woods. Are you and Emma good now?"

"I wouldn't say good, were fine, I explained as much as I could and she tried to understand, it's hard for her is all. What stuff did you have to take care of?"

"Good I'm glad your working it out. Maybe you should do something together today, you know bonding?"

"She's got Henry this afternoon but I can ask her. I don't know if she would want to."

Charming walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Snow looked down and smiled when she caught sight of his swollen knuckle. She spun around facing him.

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Snow... It's nothing."

"David what did you do?"

David sighed. "It wasn't intentional-"

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up." Emma mumbled, standing up.

"Good morning Emma do you want a cup of coffee?" Snow asked.

"Yeah and can you get me some aspirin too please?" She said whilst making her way to the bathroom.

"David what happened to your hand?" Snow asked in a sharp whisper.

"Well, I was on my way to the store and I ran in to whale and he was really pissing me off-"

"David please tell me you didn't."

"So I punched him in the face."

"For gods sake David!"

"Snow, he's an ass!"

"Whale was cursed as was I, how many times do we need to go through this?"

"I don't care, that smirk really winds me up and I've seen the way he looks at you. He deserved it."

Snow put her head in her hands, before looking up and heading to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I'm going to go apologize to Dr Whale."

"I don't think you are!"

"Yes I am. Stop acting like a child."

"Snow please don't. You've already slept with him do you really need to be friends with him too?"

"David, let it go!"

She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. David caught the door before running after her. Emma lazily walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"The hell did everyone go?"


	9. Anywhere but Here

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My only excuse is school, which is a pain.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, this will be carried on for a few chapters. **

**Every review/follow/favourite is appreciated!**

* * *

Henry and Emma sat on the park bench eating their ice creams. Henry had managed to get his smeared all round his face. Emma smiled at him, she couldn't believe how much she loved Henry in the little time they had spent together. She assumed he would resent her for giving him away but he wasn't like any other kid she knew, he was evolved and mature. he had a clear understanding of the way the world works, sometimes better than her own. She was lucky. she felt lucky to have him in her life finally, even if he wasn't completely hers. She picked up her napkin and started to dab at the ice cream mustache he was forming.

"Everywhere. You managed to get it everywhere. What are you three years old?" She joked.

"Hey, you can tell how much you enjoyed something by how much of it is around your mouth. I clearly enjoyed it."

"Clearly. Did you not think it would be easier to just eat the ice cream instead of decorating your face?"

"I thought about it but then decided this would be much more fun. You should try it."

"Not a chance."

He dipped his finger in to his ice cream and dabbed it on to Emma's nose, in reaction she winced at the cold substance and scrunched her face. When she opened her eyes, she had turned in to a complete child and started to put what was left of her ice cream on Henry.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." She commented.

Henry smiled back at her, realizing how far they had come in their bonding. He loved her and she was his mom. He loved calling her that because that's the way he felt. Soon he quickly got distracted and started to peer over Emma's shoulder.

"What's Grandpa doing?"

Emma turned around to see him chasing Snow down the street shouting after her.

* * *

"Snow please just come back here!"

"David just go back home I will meet you there in five minutes."

"No, you are not going alone."

"You have been following me for 20 minutes, do you not think this is getting a bit ridiculous?"

"No I do not. I think I am acting appropriately for what your about to do."

"I am an adult, he is an adult-"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm scared of."

Snow ignored him and carried on walking. Emma and Henry both looked back at each other once again, confused.

* * *

"I really don't know what's going on with your grandparents lately."

"Why mom what's happened?"

"You don't wanna know kid."

"Please tell me! I can help, your forgetting I know more about them than you do."

"I suppose that's true." Emma sighed.

"So what is it?"

"No, I shouldn't be sharing this with you Henry, your just a kid and I don't fully understand it yet, it wouldn't be right to unload my problems on you."

He reached out for her hand. "Ok mom, I understand, when your ready." He smiles.

* * *

Snow and David stood in the middle of the street, both clearly angered by each others behavior The problem that they had always had is that both of them believed they were right. It caused numerous arguments. Snow was independent for a long time, only going off on her ideas and David, he was a leader. Being right is what he did, what he had always done. He wasn't ready to give that up now and neither was she.

"You want to see Whale so much that you will go against me?"

"You're not in control of me David I can make my own decisions."

"Your decision being that you want to go to talk to another man that you clearly had feelings for."

"Do you really want to start this argument now?"

"Yes Snow, I really want to start this now."

Snow had been repressing this anger for so long. She assumed if she kept it hidden it would stay hidden and they forget the whole thing, she was wrong. Their pasts are their pasts and that will forever shadow them. So many moments can not be so easily over come. No matter how much she hoped they could.

"Fine. I was angry and hurt at how you could choose her over me-"

"Snow I-"

"No let me say it. I loved you David, always, even with the curse. And fine David Nolan may not be you but Mary Margaret was me and for a long period of time I felt like there was something wrong with me, like I wasn't good enough for you because you chose her. It wasn't hard to walk away from Kathryn, you didn't know her, you told me that I was the only thing that 'felt real'. After all that you just stomped on my heart David. Do you have the slightest idea how that made me feel? What it made me question about myself? Maybe you can leave things in the past, but I can't forget what I felt. I just can't."

She looked down at the floor. For a while they both stood there in silence. Neither of them knowing what to do, all David's mistakes had just been laid out in front of him. He knew how she felt and he regretted what he did but he didn't know that even now, it affected her so badly. He didn't know what to say or how to say it but he knew that he needed to try. He reached up and took her small hands in his.

"I can't take it back Snow."

"I know." She whispered.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." She replied, a single tear dropping from her eye. "Lets just go home."

"But what about-"

"Just forget it." She mumbled walking away.

He felt like he just blew it. She told him everything she had felt in the past year and he did practically nothing. No apologies. No tries to reassure her. Nothing.

* * *

A couple of hours later David walked in to the apartment, he had been to clear his head and to give Snow her space. When he came in she was sat on the edge of her bed, legs crossed, in her sweat pants. She looked adorable. The look on her face told something else, she looked scared or nervous, something not good.

"Mare, you ok?"

She stopped biting her thumb and looked up at him, shocked. "Why did you call me Mare?"

He stopped in his tracks. "It was a mistake. You just looked so much like your old self with that look on your face, the shy look."

"Is that who you would rather I be?"

He quickly sat down next to her, taking hold of her hands. "Of course not, I love who you are, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Just because where not as happy as we should be." She noticed the confusion on his face and tried to elaborate. "It's been twenty eight years and were finally together and all we do is argue."

"That's not true Snow!"

"Yes it is. It's about the past or the future, where we're going to live, how we're going to get Emma to forgive us, you punching Whale. Why can't we just be happy and live a simple life."

"You know that's not possible... When have we ever had a simple life?" He whispered.

"That's precisely my point. I just want us to be happy." Snow cried out.

"And we will be! Snow we just have to get past what has happened. We can do things to take our mind of it, finally make this place ours? Spend more time with Emma, we could-"

"David... I think we should take a break."


	10. How's it going to be?

David scoffed. "A break? Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Snow whispered.

He leapt up. "So after twenty eight years of being separated, now were finally together you want to split up again? What is wrong with you?"

Snow stood up quickly to join him. "Nothing is wrong with me!" She sighed and started to fiddle. "It's just over whelming. The amount of stuff we know now and have to come to terms with... It's a lot to handle."

"So splitting up is going to solve this?!"

"I didn't say split up... I said a break."

"It's the same thing Snow and you know it! And then what, what's going to happen after? You just want to get a divorce?"

"No!"

"You just want to give up on twenty nine years of finding each other?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean? Your acting like its so easy to forget how we risked our lives time and time again. How we were willing to die for each other. You just want to forget everything and give up on true love, everything we have worked for. Our family?"

"David I didn't say that!"

"Well you might as well have." He stormed to the door grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out."

Snow slowly sat down taking a deep breath. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be great but she had no idea that he would react this badly, she just wanted to fix their marriage not break it. Of course she wanted to be with him, she loved him with all her heart. That's why she wanted to do this, she wanted to save this.

Not long later David returned back hoping she had changed her mind, he hoped it was just a thought that got out of hand. That he was going to come back to the apartment and be welcomed in with a big embrace and her telling him she was sorry and she didn't mean any of it. Much to his dismay she was packing a small bag. He stopped at the front door.

"Snow. What are you doing?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

"But... Why?"

"Did you not hear me before?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious."

She laughed trying to hide her pain. "Well I certainly wasn't joking."

"Snow please, we can work at this, don't leave me."

She took a breath and tried to hold in her tears. "I have too, for us."

"So where are you gonna go? What are you gonna do?" His sadness turning quickly in to anger.

"I'm going to go stay with Red. Clear my head for a little while."

"What are we going to tell Emma?"

"The truth, we have lied enough already."

"Fine. Well can do it, it was your idea to give up."

"David." She sighed "I'm not giving up."

"Well it seems that way to me."

"I'm sorry." She choked.

She grabbed her bag and slowly walked towards him until the distance between them was no more. she looked up at him at leant in to kiss him goodbye. He turned his head to give her his cheek. She almost cried right there and then. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She leant against the door drawing a sharp breath and started to cry heavily.

A few moments after she left, Charming picked up the vase beside him and threw it at the wall, the glass smashed and the flowers were spread across the floor. The glass was left empty just like his heart felt. For the first time in a long time his sadness over whelmed him and he just fell to the floor, he had no control over his actions, he felt weak, as if his world was about to collapse. When he regained his strength he walked over to the glass and started to pick it up. He heard the door unlock and he turned around quickly.

"Snow?"

"No it's just me." Emma replied.

"Oh right. Hi Emma." He said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"David your bleeding!"

"What?" David looked down at his hands. "Oh it's from the glass." He gestured to the floor.

Emma knew there was something wrong. There wasn't a moment when David didn't have a cheery tone. It was one of the things she loved and hated about him but now here he was without it, something was definitely wrong.

"David, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." David paused. "No I'm not, my hand is bleeding, I'm so confused, everything's falling apart!"

"What's falling apart?" Emma questioned.

David sighed and stopped to think before replying. "The vase. It fell apart."

"Are you sure that is what's going on here?"

David sighed and sat on the couch running his hand through his golden hair. He couldn't tell his daughter what was going on but he couldn't lie to her either. Snow said she would tell her, but she left and he couldn't lie... Not to Emma. She would know anyway it's her super power, there would just be no point in lying to her. Charming was an open book, every single feeling he had was shown on his face, it was a curse at times.

"Emma I-" he sighed once more. "I don't want you to panic but your mother has gone. Not forever! She hasn't left me. Snow, she just wanted time apart, time to figure everything out."

Emma looked at him. "And is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I want to figure things out together, as a family, it's what we do. At least I thought it was."

"So go tell her."

"Emma I tried, it's no use. I think we should just let her have a bit of time."

"Time? Do you know how valuable that is now? I may be new to this fairytale stuff but I know that Regina hasn't always made life easy for you. Us being together now... It's important. She shouldn't get time. Time isn't what she needs, what she needs is-"

Emma stopped. Releasing her feelings to David was strange for her. She had hated him for a while. For hurting her best friend, she hated him. It was hard to see him as a good guy, it was hard to see him as her father. How could she open up to the man who crushed her mothers heart? She needed to remember that he is not the man she thought he was. That he was family and you shouldn't have to hide away from family.

"Emma?" David asked concerned.

"You... David. She needs you."

* * *

"Ruby do we have to? Especially tonight, I've just got here."

"It's not my fault you came on a Saturday. Plus it will be good for you, take your mind off of things." She saw the hesitation on Snow's face. "Come on Snow, for me? For your best friend." She smiled sweetly.

"Fine. But I don't have anything to wear."

"That's alright you can just borrow something of mine." Ruby noticed Snow raise an eyebrow. "My clothes aren't that bad!"

Snow just laughed at her. Red was right, her clothes weren't that bad... Ruby's on the other hand. After laughing Snow smiled realizing Red was taking her mind off of things. Of course she still felt guilty for leaving David but she did it with the best intentions. Ruby suggested they go pick out an outfit, snapping Snow out of her daydream, she agreed and willing followed her up the stairs.

A couple hours and a layer of makeup later, the girls were ready. Ruby wore a a floaty red lace dress that came to her knees and because it was the only thing they could find for her, Snow wore a simple tight black dress with long sleeves. It wasn't really her style but Red had insisted she look 'gorgeous' in it. And so the night began.

They went to the only bar they knew of in Storybrooke, 'The Rabbit Hole.' It was quite a well known bar though the town, however Snow couldn't see many people she knew. She assumed that they weren't from her part of the forest but Ruby reassured her they were nice. For the majority of the night Snow just sat at the bar sipping martinis claiming she wasn't in the mood to dance. Ruby tried to persuade her at first but eventually gave up and danced by herself. Snow just watched as her friend enjoyed herself and started to day dream, she was back in the forest.

_"Charming stop it, I'm ticklish!" _

_"You really shouldn't have told me that." He laughed. _

_He winked at her and Snow's heart melted she was completely in love with him. It hadn't been long but that's what she felt. Love. She had never thought it would come to her, something so pure and true but it did and she felt so blessed._

_He grabbed hold of her waist and whispered in her ear. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you go. Only maybe." _

_She whispered back to him. "What if I'm not good?" _

_"So what are you saying? You intend to be bad?" _

_Snow smirked deviously and turned around so she was released from his grip, not that she minded it. His touch gave her goosebumps. Just one simple touch could make her loose all sensibility. _

_"I can't be good, all the time." She murmured against his neck. _

_"I agree. Especially when you're so good at being bad." _

_He ran his hands up and down her arms and she shuddered at his touch, there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him and she wasn't afraid to show it. She left trails of kisses up and down his neck before focusing on the scar upon his chin. A gentle moan escaped his mouth. She smiled against his skin. _

_"Snow..." His voiced echoed._

"Snow!" Red shouted.

She quickly snapped out of her daydream to find Ruby glaring at her. "Yes ruby? What's wrong?"

"You have not been paying attention to a single word I have said."

"I was having... A moment."

"Yes. I noticed."

"You did?"

"The smirk on your lips gave you away." She saw the smile appear again when she mentioned this. "You was thinking about David, weren't you."

"No. Ruby, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I am now. Whatever your question was, yes."

Ruby smiled deviously. "My question was 'shots?'"

"Well it looks like I'm doing shots then."

3 rounds of tequila later it was safe to say that Snow was no longer sober. The heels made it worse, ten times worse. She decided it would be safer to stay where she was until Red concluded it was home time. Snow leant against the bar to keep herself steady. She felt a pair of hands on her waist and quickly turned around.

"Your majesty! I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was you, you look so... Different. Not in a bad way, you look really good actually. not that I was looking, well I was but only because I didn't know it was you. I- I apologize."

Snow just laughed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The man apologized once more. "I am really sorry, I hope the prince isn't going to come and kill me." He laughed.

"I'm sure you will be fine." She smiled.

"Are you going home? I can give you a ride if you need one?"

"No I'm good, thank you. You enjoy your night."

She stood up, a little to fast it would seem and stumbled towards the door. She spotted Ruby and told her she was leaving. She just nodded even though she couldn't hear her over the music. Snow trailed her hand across the wall to keep a steady pace, all the way back in to town, she was almost home.

* * *

At the same time Emma had managed to convince David to go bring Snow home. He was running from the apartment to Grannies inn when he saw a woman with a pixie cut and could only assume that was Snow, although it didn't look exactly like her.

"Snow! Snow don't ignore me." David shouted after her.

She turned around and much to David's surprise it wasn't Snow, it was a teacher recognized from the school. He immediately felt embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were my wife." He apologized.

"I assumed." She laughed. "Easy mistake, we look alike from the back."

"Your telling me." He smiled.

"Well I better get going, my husbands waiting for me."

"Well sorry again, goodnight."

He was disappointed that wasn't her, he had it all planned out what he was going to do, what he was going to say. First he would kiss her, to make her forget any objection she had towards him, but mostly to shut her up. He would tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to sort this out just as much as she did, but separating wasn't the answer. Then he would take her home and lay with her in his arms all night. The plan was ruined. He had no idea where to find her, she wasn't at the inn and he didn't want to go searching the town if she didn't want to be found. Granted, he said he would always find her but he had assumed she would always want to be found.

David gave up all hope and walked in to grannies to get a drink and drown his sorrows, count his losses. He bought himself a whisky, he felt like something strong, something to numb his pain.

"Driven you to drink? I know she's annoying but I thought that what you considered cute." He heard a voice call.

"It's none of your business Regina."

"Quite the contrary dear, It's all my business, I wouldn't want you driving home in a drunken state, you could hurt someone and then I'd have to go through the trouble of putting one of the lovebirds back in it's cage at the sheriff station." She smirked.

"You know what Regina, I don't find your sarcasm remotely funny and even though I would normally put up with it, I'm not in the mood so do us all a favor and leave."

Regina noticed there was something seriously wrong with David and for Henry she decided it was her time to prove she could be nice.

"Is there something wrong David?"

"What if there is. It's certainly none of your concern and you don't give a damn about it anyway."

"Not true... My son values your happiness and I'm trying to tolerate it. So would you like to tell me what's going on?"

David sighed with frustration. "Snow decided she wanted to take a break. The curse being lifted gave her a lot of stuff to think about. So are you happy now your majesty? You finally broke us up, congratulations."

"David despite what you think of me, I am trying to change and for a while now I haven't had any intention of splitting the two of you up. Henry loves you both dearly and who am I to hurt the people he loves?" She turned her attention towards Granny "I ordered two burgers and fries, if they're done."

"You really are trying to change, aren't you Regina?"

"I really am David. For Henry." She took the food from Granny and gave her some more money "And a coffee too please." She looked at David. "I think you've had enough liquor."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. If Regina was trying to change why should he give up? It seemed anything was possible. It didn't matter if Snow didn't want to be found, he wanted to find her because if their relationship had told them anything, it's that you don't give up on the people you love.

* * *

**Ok so I know a few of you wanted to hurt me after the last chapter, I hope this made it a little bit better. I know they would never split up forever! But I just needed a story line plus we all know it will be cute when they forgive each other. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to write it. **

**Please review or ask me questions and I will answer them! **

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. I need you

**Sadly (well for me, not sure about you) this is my last chapter. I loved writing this fic but it had to come to an end and I thought this was a good way to end it. **

**So I really hope you enjoy it and check out my new stories. **

**I have just posted 'Believing in a Happy Ending' feel free to check it out .**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Charming was once again defeated, exhausted and beaten down. He had looked everywhere for her; at the inn, at the rabbit hole, he had searched the whole damn town for the woman he loved and still no sign of her. His mind wondered and was filled with awful scenarios of what could have happened to his dear Snow, he drove himself crazy. He needed to know she was safe, so he felt safe. If she was in danger, he was in danger. She is a part of him and not just a little part, she is his half, without her he is incomplete. She makes him the person he is. So without her, he wouldn't be himself, it wouldn't be right. So yes, when she is in danger so is he because if you lose the one you love, your half, how could you ever be the same? The answer is simply: you can't.

David walked through the door and dropped his coat on the floor in defeat, he turned around knowing there was nothing else in his power he could do, he was no longer in control, she controlled him. Sighing he turned towards the bed but stopped in his tracks.

"I thought you were never coming home." Snow smirked.

"Snow. What are you doing here? I- you left."

"I'm allowed to come back aren't I?" She mumbled as she rolled over on the bed.

"Well yes of course you are, but everything you said before... What made you change your mind?"

"Well I'm not going to lie, alcohol played a big part in this but I realized that I can not stand to be apart from you. Truth be told, I need you."

"Oh so you're drunk?" He waited for an answer, nothing. "Snow if you're drunk, you are not thinking clearly and it's not fair to give me false hope. I have been searching all over this town for you and I couldn't find you, I've been out for hours! Emma was worried, we both were. What gives you the right to scare us like that? I thought you were hurt!" He stopped to calm down but his anger took hold of him once more. "I've searched every inch of Storybrooke and for once in my life I couldn't find you. Do you realize how that made me feel? I have found you when we have been miles apart, even in different forests, different worlds, but I couldn't find you in a small town. It made me feel weak, Snow. So just tell me the truth, why are you back here, why did you change your mind?... Have you even changed your mind?"

Snow stood up and slowly walked towards him still in her heels, so they were almost the same height. She stood less than a centimeter away from him and looked Charming straight in the eyes, which was one of the perks of wearing heels. She could look right in to his beautiful blue eyes.

She took a breath and whispered "I. Need. You."

With in seconds he found himself kissing her beautiful red lips. She had looked in to his eyes and told him the words that she knew would make him lose all sensibility. She needed him, his wife needed him and that's all he wanted to hear, for him that was enough.

"I love you." He murmured in between kisses.

"And I'm, so sorry that I hurt you." Snow replied.

His reply was in the kiss, words could not express how he felt in this moment, he had her back finally and she needed him. 'She needs me' he repeated in his head. He ran his hands down to her waist, appreciating the figure hugging dress she was wearing, he could feel her curves. She started to gently remove his jacket but he pushed them apart.

"Snow you were leaving."

"Yeah, and now I'm not." She told him, pulling off his jacket aggravated.

"But shouldn't we talk about this?" He asked in between Snow's seductive kisses.

"There's nothing to talk about, I made a mistake, that's it." Throwing his jacket across the room.

"But Snow-"

She let go of him annoyed and sat on the bed, staring at him. He wished he didn't bring it up because now he's just stopped something that he would have enjoyed- very much. He needed an answer, he needed to understand.

"What? What is so important that it couldn't wait, what do you need to know?"

"I- I need to know how you could give up. So easily."

She sighed. "Nothing about the choice I made was easy. It hurt me to even consider leaving even if it wasn't permanent." She paused. "But I love you David, I love Emma and I did this for all of us, for our future... For our happiness."

"All I need for my happiness is you. If you want me to be happy, don't ever leave me again. I need you Snow."

Snow smiled, the feeling was mutual and that's all she could ask for. She knelt up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I continue?" She asked.

He responded by putting his hands on her thighs and lifting her up so she was close to him. She locked her legs around his waist but felt the need to be closer to him, she needed more. She began to take of this shirt.

"Where's Emma?"

"Working the night at the station."

"Thank god." She laughed and continued to take off his shirt.

"Snow, I really love you in this dress." He told her breathlessly.

"It's red's. I wasn't sure about it." She laughed.

"Can you keep it? You look so beautiful."

"I think I'd be stupid not to keep it, considering it has this affect on you."

He placed his hands on her waist and started to kiss her, it got deeper and deeper and more out of control. He pushed her against the wall to steady himself, she didn't make a sound of disapproval even though he was sure it had hurt her but he couldn't help it, he's legs were about to buckle. Placing one of his hands on the wall he continued to kiss her neck, she melted in to him. She tried to say his name but she's wasn't sure what came out of her mouth, it wasn't human. He smiled against her and started to edge her dress up her legs to reveal her thighs. He ran his hands up them and she shuddered, he was teasing her and he knew it. She spun them round so he was facing the bed, which he threw her on to. She couldn't wait any longer, she took off her own dress, she was ready. Noticing her impatience, he held her hands above her head kissing the newly exposed skin, from her neck to her stomach. She moaned his name and he smiled, ready to tease her once more.

"Say it Snow." He smirked.

"I. Need. You." She whispered.

* * *

Snow awoke to her husbands hands wrapped around her waist and she smiled, she was fully awake but she didn't want to move or make a sound or do anything to wake Charming up, she wanted to stay like this forever. Too late, he had sensed she was awake and be started to stroke her stomach. She let out a breath she had been holding as he kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning." Snow murmured.

"Good morning." Charming smiled, beginning to move his body on top of hers.

"Good morning!" Emma shouted from the kitchen.

With that Snow practically pushed Charming off of her and he almost fell off of their bed. She blushed as she sat up to see Emma eating a grilled cheese sandwich at the table.

"We should probably get a door." Charming whispered to Snow.

"Please. That would benefit me greatly." Emma told them.

Snow laughed at David's face, utterly embarrassed. They waited for Emma to turn around before they made a dash to the pile of clothes on the floor, neither of them wanting their daughter to see them half naked. After the shame passed they joined Emma in the kitchen. Thankfully Emma didn't hold it against them, she was just glad that Snow was home and that they were happy that's all she wanted. She smiled sipping her coffee as she saw her father kiss her mother on the cheek. She didn't realize she was smiling, the love for them she had was growing, she couldn't help it.

Refusing to show her feelings she made a sarcastic comment. "I think we have seen enough for one day."

Snow saw Emma smiling before and decided to go for it. "I think Emma's a little jealous David."

Noticing David edge towards her. "David I swear to god if you come near me I will hit you."

He just laughed, happy that they were bonding, happy that they were becoming a family.

* * *

A week later David walked in to the apartment, after a shift at the sheriff station with Emma. They were starting to get along really well and he was so grateful that Emma was giving him a chance. He smiled in thought and hung up his jacket, he heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Snow?" He called, no answer. "Snow are you alright?"

He could hear her crying, he didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out he slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Snow was sitting on the floor clutching something in her hand and sniffing. She looked up at him but she wasn't frowning like Charming expected, she was smiling.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked confused.

She stood up and she jumped on him, he caught her when she kissed him and he kissed her back, his hands getting lost in her hair. When they finally pulled apart she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.


End file.
